e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Donovan
Curtis Donovan, was a fictional character from the television series, Misfits, and he is portrayed by Nathan Stewart-Jarrett. Character History Series 1 He is the first Misfit to use his power for the benefit of someone else, being inspired by a meeting with his just-released from prison, more-or-less former girlfriend Sam to undo the drug charges that led to their arrest; however, after he learns that the other Misfits — with the exception of Nathan — were killed in Tony's rampage without him present to undo their deaths and provide advance warning, he once again resets time. In this iteration he willingly sacrifices his career by allowing himself to be caught with the drugs, while ensuring that Sam stays clear. But no matter how he alters events, Sam still believes that they are in a relationship, whereas he now considers himself to be with Alisha. He eventually breaks up with her after using the line "the ones I love will always be the ones who pay" from the film Spider-Man. Series 2 In Season 2 the couple are still in a relationship and Curtis acts very affectionately towards her, even to the point of threatening Simon when he thinks he may have assaulted Alisha. Super Hoodie later saves his life when Curtis is strangled by Lucy. When his powers acted in reverse during a drug trip, Curtis 'flash-forwarded' to the future where he was standing on a rooftop dressed in a black costume and green cape while being approached by an unfamilar woman. Although he attempted to reject her apparent desire for sex, Curtis was subsequently surprised to encounter her past self while the Misfits were tracking Super Hoodie. At the end of episode 4, series 2, Curtis and Nikki, after the situation with the meat hooks, they meet up, and they kiss, resulting in a relationship, the two experiencing the events of Curtis's 'flash-forward' while attending a fancy-dress party. It was revealed that Curtis is lactose-intolerant, which resulted in him being the only member of the group left after they were attacked by Brian, a former tea-boy who could control all dairy products; Brian was able to suffocate others by manipulating the dairy products that they had eaten earlier- 'strangling' Nathan's brain with mozerella cheese to give him brain damage as his immortality made it impossible to kill him directly-, but Curtis, having never consumed anything for Brian to use against him, was able to drive Brian off- albeit after Simon sacrificed himself to stop Curtis being stabbed- before travelling back in time to save his friends by preventing Brian from going public or learning about his power. Series 3 Curtis has lost his power after selling it to Seth, a 'power dealer', who states that he has already passed Curtis's power on to a man who claimed that he would use it to go back and kill Hitler. Curtis then gains the ability of "Gender Swap", having been the only one currently in stock. Even though it seems he dislikes the power, he uses to his advantage whilst running from the police by changing into a woman as he is cornered. Curtis then uses the his power to relive his career in sport by competing in the women athletics team, under the indentity Melissa. Alongside her Emma, a woman Curtis previously shared a sexual encounter with only to prove to be unimpressive in bed. Melissa and Emma eventually falls for each other and have sex, which Curtis claims the experience as more enjoyable. On the downside, Melissa, being an attractive young woman, becomes the target to unwanted attention from males such as Shaun, Rudy (who preforms oral sex on a barely conscious Melissa after being misled) and the coach Mark. Mark, however, molests his female athletes and gets his eye on Melissa. He spikes her drink and droves her off a secluded area where he tries to rape her. Just before he can commit the act, Melissa regains consciousness and turns into Curtis who then punches Mark. Just before Melissa was victimized, Emma caught Rudy preforming oral sex on Melissa and assumed she was cheating on her. When Emma visits Curtis in order to rekindle, Curtis rejects her advances. Emma is touched but founds the dress she lent to Melissa in his room, now assuming Curtis had sex with Melissa. After hearing Emma is with Mark, Curtis know what he will does and rescues her. The next day, Curtis tells Emma the truth and she departs on good terms. Curtis also exposes Mark by tying him out on the field, naked and gagged with his crimes drawn on his chest. Further exploring his new body, Curtis starts to masturbate as Melissa, switching from male to female. However, this gets his female counterpart pregnant when he uses the same tissue to clean both his male and female self after ejaculation. Adding to his problems, he suddenly becomes unable to switch back as a male and thus cannot easily avoid the pregnancy. He goes to Seth to get his power removed, who agrees on the terms that Curtis surrogates the power of Resurrection to bring back Seth's deceased girlfriend Shannon. Curtis has a problem with doing so since Seth is currently dating Kelly and he doesn't want to betray his friend. He agrees so as long Seth does not imform Kelly of Curtis' involvement. After resurrecting Kelly, Curtis decides to use his power for good by bringing back an old lady's dead cat. However, anything that was been resurrected by Curtis becomes a zombie with unrelinquishing hunger and can turn others in zombies by biting them. Through this, Kelly founds out about his involvement and the zombified cat turns an entire team of cheerleaders into zombies, forcing the ASBO five to kill the cheerleaders and their new probation worker after the death of Shaun. After the death of Alisha, Curtis, apparently still possessing the resurrection power decides not to bring her back considering what it will result in. Series 4 Curtis first appears to be in a freezer, apparently put there by Rudy, after Jess lets him out he runs on. Later Rudy is telling Jessandherfriendwhat happened and apparently they where at a vending machine when Michael comes into the community centre. They sleep and when they wake up the man' hand is cut off and they search for the person who did it. Curtis becomes a zombie and, as a result commits suicide in episode 4 of Series 4. Death After Curtis uses his power against Lola's last boyfriend, he becomes infected after a bite from the man. After confronting Lola about her motives and past, his hunger takes over and he bites her. Still alive, Lola is shot in the head by Curtis, dying instantly. After a phone call from Rudy where he says goodbye to the Gang, he shoots himself in the head and dies instantly. Characterization Curtis was once a rising running star, who aimed to compete in the 2012 olympics However, his career was left in tatters after being caught in possession of cocaine. Due to his high profile he was publicly shamed, being made an example under the eyes of the law. Curtis is forced to trade his tracksuit for a jumpsuit and take part in Community Payback. Although he’s desperate to toe the line, Curtis hates being lumbered with a bunch of losers who can’t even paint a bench without getting into a fight. Special Powers Time Rewind After being hit by the storm, Curtis had the power of time manipulation; whenever he regrets something, he rewinds and replay past events to affect their outcome — an ability over which he has little control of at the start. Curtis is shown to be able to replay events multiple times, but his power requires a personal connection to the people he is trying to help; for example, he was unable to undo the death of Ollie, the newest member of the group, because he didn't know him that well, but he was able to replay the events surrounding his arrest multiple times. With the heavy weight of regret on his shoulders, Curtis just needs to learn how to control his power. Flash-Forward When he took drugs, Curtis's power was reversed. Instead of travelling back in time, he flashed forward into the future. However, he was only there for a bit, before he went back to the present. Gender Swap :see also: Melissa Curtis sold his ability of time reversal to Seth. He later is seen buying another ability however he was unable to buy back his original ability as it had already been sold to someone else. In series 3, Curtis has gained the power Gender Swap. He first uses it to throw off a policeman that was chasing him, transforming into a woman and confusing the cop. He says the only reason he picked this power was because everyone else picked before him and it was the only one left. He later used his power to compete in the female athletics team. He came up with the name Melissa for his female identity, and fell in love with Emma, another runner, who entered into a relationship with both Curtis and Melissa. Resurrection During Episode 6 (Series 3), Curtis begin to randomly shift between being himself and a girl, until he finally stopped and got stuck being Melissa. He also found out that he had made himself pregnant, so he went to Seth and asked for a new power. Seth allowed him to have a new power for free, but he first wanted Curtis to use power of Resurrection to bring back his dead girlfriend. Curtis agreed, and so swaps his Gender Swap power for this one. Curtis used this new ability to resurrect Shannon and a cat. He wanted to revive Alisha after she was killed, but the others said it was a bad idea and she wouldn't want to be a zombie. Trivia *To date, Curtis, Simon, and Kelly are the only Misfits to have had more than 2 powers, not counting Nathan's dual ability of Immortality and Mediumship or inverse powers. Curtis has had Time Reversal, Gender Swap and Resurrection. **Kelly and Curtis are also the only Misfits to have shared the same power but at different times, Time Reversal. However, Simon had a similar power to this, Time Travel. *Curtis' original power reflects the regret he has for being caught with drugs and ruining his athletic career. *There are several instances during Series 3 where Curtis has the possibility of bringing Nikki back to life. Kelly does not tell him that Seth has his old Time Reversal at the end of Episode 4 (Series 3), and Seth explains to Simon that the power is gone due to Shannon eating Seth's pet iguana, Iggy, who had the power stored in him. Also, when Curtis gains the power of Resurrection, he doesn't even seem to mention Nikki or try to go and revive her. *Curtis is the only character from the original cast to appear in Series 4. However his appearance is short-lived as he committed suicide by shooting himself in the head in Episode 4 of Series 4 because (after being bitten by a zombie) he had become a zombie. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Power Buyers Category:Deceased Characters